This invention relates to devices for receiving threaded rods for attachment to overhead concrete structures, such as, ceilings, beams, bridge bottom surfaces or other overhead forms. The new threaded insert may be positioned in a metal deck or form prior to the pouring of concrete. The metal insert anchored in the cement may then have a threaded rod threadably attached at one end and the threaded rod at a free end may be used to support decorative ceilings, utility structures, ducts, conduit, air conditioners and other overhead elements.
Various concrete inserts or anchors may have been used to retain support rods in ceilings that are the poured concrete floor above, or in other overhead structures. These devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,697, issued Jun. 5, 2001, and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference. The threaded anchor disclosed in the referenced patent may have had marginal structural characteristics to withstand impact or horizontal forces that may have been imparted to the device at structural building sites. Construction personal and work operations may skew or cause misalignment of the anchor device prior to the pouring of concrete. The plastic sleeve and retaining fingers may become damaged such that the spring may force the shaft out of the plate to make the anchor useless.